Conventional approaches to taking electrocardiogram (ECG) measurements may involve attaching wet (e.g., Ag/AgCl) based electrodes on the surface of the skin of the patient. Heart activity may then be recorded or displayed by a device external to the body. The attachment and removal of the electrodes may be inconvenient and/or painful to the patient, as well as time consuming to the medical professional administering the measurement.
Similarly, conventional blood glucose monitoring solutions may involve piercing the skin (typically, on the finger) to draw blood, then applying the blood to a chemically active disposable test strip. A device may then analyze the test strip to determine the glucose level in the blood. Such an approach may be considered invasive as it involves piercing the skin, which may occur many times per day for certain Diabetes patients. Simply put, conventional ECG and blood glucose techniques may require an invasive method to acquire the signals, as well as bulky and awkward sensors.